Heroes/Skills
Skill (or also known as Ability) is a unique action performed by every hero. Skills are only active while your hero is alive (if he perishes, his skills do not affect the remaining units). The page itself is inspired by Diceycle, who create the Cosmos Quest PvE Solver. Vocabulary *'Unit': An Unit can either be a Hero or a Monster. *'Monster': A Monster is a simple Unit and is defined by its Element, Damage, Health, and Cost. *'Hero': A Hero is a more complex Unit. In addition to an Element, Damage and Health it possesses a Skill. Heroes do not have a Cost attached to them. They are free. *'Damage': Damage refers to the amount of attack power an Unit has. *'Health': Health refers to the amount of Damage a Unit can sustain before it dies. *'Armor': Armor is not part of a Unit but can be gained through Skills. It reduces the Damage a Unit takes through Attacks by a constant amount. *'Element': An Element is an important part of any Unit. It can be one of the following: Air, Earth, Fire, Water. (A, E, F and W for short.) *'Elemental Advantage': Elemental Advantage dictates which Elements have an advantage over another. If a Unit fights another Unit of an inferior Element, the superior Unit deals 50% more Damage than it would normally. Here are all Elemental Advantages: (Superior → Inferior) *'Cost': The cost of a Monster in Followers. *'Alive': An Unit is considered Alive as long as it has more than 0 Health. *'Death': An Unit dies at the end of a Turn if its Health was reduced to 0 or below. *'Skill': A Skill of a Hero(Also: Hero Ability) can have widely different effects in battle. (See below for types of Skills) *'Target': The Target of a Skill refers to Units that fit certain criteria. That criterion is usually an Element, or simply All. There is also a distinction between Friendly or Hostile Targets. Some Skills do not have a Target and affect the Hero with Skill itself. *'Scalable': If a Skill is Scalable, then any effect the Skill has is depend on the Hero's Level. *'Lineup': A Lineup is a sequence of usually 6 Units that are used in a Battle. *'Frontliner': The Frontliner refers to the first Unit in a Lineup that is Alive. *'Backline': The Backline refers to all Units behind the Frontliner. *'Attack': An Attack refers to the dealing of Damage of a Frontliner to the opposing Frontliner. Attacks are made simultaneously by both the hostile and the friendly Frontliners once a Turn. *'Turn': A Turn refers to one round in Battle, during which Attacks are made and Skills applied. *'Battle': A Battle refers to a fight between two Lineups during which Turns happen until one of the Lineups has no Alive Units anymore. Skills Buff Heroes: Description: Friendly Target's Attacks deal a constant amount more Damage. In-game Description: *All/Air/Earth/Water/Fire have + x attack *'Scalable': + x attack to All/Air/Earth/Water/Fire every r level Notes: *After this Hero dies, its Skill is no longer in effect. *This increase in Damage is applied before Elemental Advantage. Protect Heroes: Description: Friendly Targets lose a constant amount less Health from Attacks. (Armor) In-game Description: *All/Air/Earth/Fire/Water have + x armor *'Scalable': + x armor to All/Air/Earth/Fire/Water creatures every r level Notes: After this Hero dies, its Skill is no longer in effect. This reduction in Damage is applied last. Only Attacks! AoE, Pierce, etc. still deal the full amount of Damage. However, Valkyrie Damage can be reduced since only the final Damage is propagated. Champion Heroes: Description: Combines the Buff and Protect into one. In-game Description: *All/Air/Earth/Fire/Water creatures have + x attack and + x armor *'Scalable': + x armor/atk to All/Air/Earth/Fire/Water creatures every r level AoE (Area of Effect) *'Heroes': Description: Hostile Target's Health is reduced by a constant amount at the end of each Turn. In-game Description: *Deal x damage before every turn *'Scalable': + x aoe every r level Notes: *After this Hero dies, its Skill is no longer in effect. *This Skill is applied before Heal Heal Heroes: Description: Friendly Target's Health is restored by a constant amount at the end of each Turn. In-game Description: *Heal x after every turn *'Scalable': + x heal every r level Notes: *After this Hero dies, its Skill is no longer in effect. *This Skill is applied after any opposing Skills. *This Skill can not restore Health to dead Units (whose health already reached 0). Lifesteal Heroes: Description: Combines the AoE and Heal Skills into one. In-game Description: *'Scalable': +''x'' aoe&heal every r'' level Dampen '''Heroes': Description: Reduces Hostile Aoe effects percentually. In-game Description: *'Scalable': -''x''% per level to area skills Notes: *Only reduces Valkyrie Damage once. *Affects AoE, Heal, Lifesteal, Pierce and Revenge Skills. *Resulting values are always rounded down. Berserk Heroes: Description: This Hero's Damage permanently increases by a factor after every Attack it makes. In-game Description: Attacking multiplies attack by x'' '''Notes': *This Hero's Attack is not rounded before another multiplication occurs (?) *This increase in Damage is applied before the Buff Skill. Friends Heroes: Description: This Hero's Damage permanently increases by a factor for every Monster that stands behind it. In-game Description: Monsters behind increase attack by x Notes: *This Hero's Attack is not rounded before another multiplication occurs. (?) *This increase in Damage is applied before the Buff Skill. *Even if Monsters in the Backline die, the Damage increase to this Hero persists. (?) Adapt Heroes: Description: This Hero's Attack's Damage is increased by a factor if it the opposing Frontliner is a Target. In-game Description: *Double attack against same type. *Triple attack against same type. Notes: *This description is a bit abstract. In the game currently there are only Heroes that deal double Damage if they Attack a Unit with the same Element as their own. Rainbow Training Wither Pierce Revenge Valkyrie Balance *'Heroes': **Legendary: Leprechaun Fester *'Heroes': **Legendary: Dr.Hawking Counter *'Heroes': **Legendary: Kumu-san, Liu Cheng, Hidoka **Ascended: Master Lee Overpowered *'Heroes': **Legendary: Sparks, Leaf, Flynn